dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Southwest Forest
.Southwest Forest is an area located north of Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. It is where Babidi hid his spaceship when he arrived on Earth. This is also where Majin Vegeta sacrifices himself in a attempt to kill Majin Buu. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 The Seeker, the Phantom, and the Paradox Child Melyra *Health: 2,464,833/2,464,833 *Speed: 2,566.35 (4,893.174) *Strength: 2,555.55 (4,872.582) *Fatigue: 4,916/7,283 *Power Level: 1,031,891,796,551,082,285,227,777,777,666 *Rush Count: 20 *Equipment: Atronic Combat Suite Speed/Strength/Health/Fatigue, Phantasmal Flame Melee Damage, Shroud Enemy Speed When Attacked, Gem of Eternity Magic Damage, Rift Amplifier Phantom Effectiveness, Endbringer Melee Damage, Cannot Be Dual Wielded, Instantly Destroys Barriers *Effects: Phantom Sphere Speed/Strength, Chroniton Overdrive Speed/Strength Starr Xorous (Team 2) * Health- 1/289,000 * Speed- 347 * Strength- 347 * Fatigue- 500 * Effects- Boxing gloves Fight to 1 HP! *Starr looks at Alyra in sadness, and notices a bit of pain striking her psyche. Looking at Melody, he would be filled with jealousy, and small rage. Noticing they are teaming up, he would get somewhat nervous."This is a little one-sided and drastic don't you think?!" *"Do you want to try and fix your paradox-status or no?" Alyra stated, "Now, hold still. This won't hurt, I think." She said as Melody and Alyra suddenly shined a brilliant white as they merged into one. *The resulting fusion was wreathed in pale blue flames, and walked up to Starr - the flames jumping to him, but they didn't seem to affect him negatively. counts as a Phantom Sphere then a Hammer surprisingly hits 974,516 damage. *Battle over. Bassoon and Kai Bassoon sits cross legged on a rock, eyes closed hands holding an open book. He looks at peace. "Four... Five... Six..." Kai counts to himself as he hangs from a tree by his legs and does curl ups. Sheesh, trying to be an adoptive father, friend to an alien, and after all that mess that happened with the Dragon Balls... I'm really outta shape. Ouch. Kai pauses for a moment and continues. "Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen..." Kai continues until he does twenty and then hops down and looks around. He notices another Namekian sitting on a rock. He wanders over to the opposite side of a river by the rock and waves. "Hello there." Bassoon hardly reacts, a page on the book turns on its own, his eyes still don't open. whether it was him or the wind that turned the page remains unknown. He is rock still. "Hey!" Kai shouts loudly using some of his dragonic heritage and shakes the area around them scaring the birds and animals away as well as making some fish jump out of the water. Kai smiles and closes his eyes and places his hand on the back of his head. "Oops, over did it." Kai says to himself. A page stops flipping half way, "I was meditating here" Bassoon says bluntly placing the book down and opening his eyes "Who are you and why are you bothering me?" Bassoon gives him a stern look "Also you look like a tailor" he mumbles. "Hey!" he looks at his mandarin style clothes. "My mother made this training gear for me. Anyways, how are you? I didn't think I'd see another Namekian around here." Kai says with a smile. "My apologies to your mother, the jacket is rather fetching... I'm fine human however you didn't answer me, who are you and why are you bugging me?" Bassoon retorts. "Well, for an honest moment I thought you were Naikeman, a friend of mine. Now I see you're a whole different Namekian up close. Sheesh, why does your race spawn so many people with the same muscle build?" Kai asks. He smiles and jumps over the river landing on the rock. "So what's your story?" Bassoon's eye twitches "Arrogant huh? Won't even tell me your name" Bassoon opens the book and begins reading it "My story huh? It hasn't begun yet, I was born, I have grown up, had experiances. existence is a very boring matter" Places a hand on his hip and the other holding his sheath with his katana in it. "My name is Zeou Kai. Sorry if I sounded rude. Didn't mean to be." Kai plops down on the rock sitting in front of him, he's not afraid that he's dwarfed compared to him. "What book are you reading if you don't mind me asking?" Kai smiles. "Shakespeare, Macbeth" on the back of the book 'Toko's books' can be seen written."I am feeling fowl, do you have purpose to being here swordsman?" "T--Toko?! You know Toko Raine?" Kai says excitedly. "I like the genre of books but, do you really know Toko? We're trying to wish him back with the Dragon Balls currently!" Kai says with a large grin. "Wow, you must be strong if you know Toko." Bassoon's tone shifts into a much darker one "Toko is a fool and a dead one at that. If you want to tarnish the world with him so be it" Bassoon wipes his eye, as though a tear had been there "My mood is becoming worse human. NOW unless you have a reason here I suggest you leave, Unless you feel like being removed!" Bassoon throws the book aside angry, as it flutters away slight doodles autographed Toko can be seen on the pages around the text, the theme seems to be kittens with swords. "Toko you idiot" he mumbles to himself, he seems upset but is covering it. "You have no right to interfere with him" Kai seems to laugh and stands up. Everything seems to dim as his eyes change color and shape. His voice grows deeper and almost evil sounding. "If you wish to fight, Yamato and Maleficent can show you true fear." he says as he laughs darkly. Something's not right here. His aura is off and he's almost changed into completely new person he seems. "Now then, Namekian. Care to see what I'm capable of?" he asks hanging onto his sheath. "Is this a dagger which I see before me, The handle toward my hand?" Bassoon says as he raises his arm, Ki glows around him resembling a suit of armor. "And here I was having some peaceful time to myself" A man holding two fairly large pistols is peeking out behind a tree in the shadows unseen. He laughs to himself and spins the pistols putting them away. "Oh-ho. This I gotta see." He says. His only visible eye glows red as he observes from afar. The man laughs to himself. "Well, that was a crushing defeat. Nice use of the Clothes Beam alien." the man says as he begins walking back through the woods. Revival of Zero....againCategory:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle Grounds Zeou Kai is waiting by the stream drinking in some water and wipes his mouth when he's finished. Zero's back, I've heard stories of him about him being a great warrior. Maybe I'll learn a trick or two. Kai thinks to himself as he waits for the android. Zero lands near Zeou and faces him,"Thanks again for reviving me, so in thanks I shall train you." Zero says. "Hey, it's good to meet you, Zero." Kai says with a smile. Daddy Issues Kai reverts from his Dragon Release form and breathes heavily unsure if he defeated Bastion or not and preparing for the worst to hit him when the world in his eyes stops spinning. Darn it.... well, this is going to hurt. Bastion loosens up his limbs with audible cracks "hmm i think i broke something there, heh anyway not bad Kai not bad at all. I can still see you are understandably hesitant to use your dragonic heritage but it does pack a serious wallop maybe learning to control it and work in unity with it would be beneficial to you. Its how i got to where i am now." he turns around then stops as if realizing something the atmosphere suddenly becomes heavy "oh yeah, a little birdy told me Sheena is pregnant" he slowly turns around as he says this. Kai is still out of breath and regains his sense hearing Bastion. When he hears the last statement he sheaths his sword and smiles. "Yeah, she is. We had our "Fight of Bonds" or er, what did she call it? Anyways, long story short we had a fun evening. Though, not much I could do, I went into my Release State and afterwards couldn't do a darn thing like now. Though, I did lose something dear to me as well." Kai says in a mellow tone, he was happy at first at the news. Bastion slowly walks towards him "so my little Sheena is pregnant, you know i have a little problem with that Kai" he is right up in Kais face his eyes a cold sharp silver which Kai recognises as his pain receptor even kai starts to feel intimidated until he suddenly bursts out laughing "you should have told us earlier thats great news Kai smiles and is slapped on the back by Bastion and Kai faceplants into the ground. The scene is then with Kai face down in the dirt with a small wisp coming from his head. and a muffled noise. "Oww...." "i find it funny how you are on the floor yet i have broken ribs a fractured colarbone an arm split in 3 places and a mild headache" he helps him up "yeah Azmo found out as the raven told her, she isnt too happy with the whole outdoor thing but less i say about that the better" Kai steadies himself on his feet and laughs nervously. "She watches everything doesn't she? Also, as you can see I wasn't in much of a position to stop her." Kai says. He shows Bastion the sword he got. "This came from Sheena, it's really cool." Kai says. "huh so this is your form of the onikora heart is it? It is most peculiar as it is rare it becomes a double blade" he takes it checking its balance andthe like "ah yours is a conduit form" he holds the sword in a style similar to a rapier green sparks flow through it he slashes upwards releasing what can only be described as a slashing shockwave which for a few seconds cleaves the sky in 2 "hmm well made and able to tap into the metaphysical impressive" he passes it back to Kai Kai catches it and sheaths it. "I'm wondering why you're not freaking out. I've only known her like two months. Maybe three, I've lost track of time." Kai says. He looks at the battlefield and sighs then back at Bastion. "I'm still shocked as hell that I beat you, I don't even think Densetsu's done that." Kai says cheerfully. "Hmm... maybe I should visit Sheena, I want to see if the baby's kicking yet." Kai says, lost in thought. "if you didnt have that mark on your neck i probably would be doing, you beat me becuase in that form you are stronger and the results speak for themselves, however this was not me at my full potential however. For the record however knight got damn close to taking me down as well. This discussion can be done at a better time go back to Sheena if she is anything like Azmo be prepared for hell" Kai nods and uses Instant Transmission to find Sheena. All Bastion heard shortly after was. "HOLY JE---" and birds flying out of the trees. The shout seemed to come from over the mountains by Kai's home. Sheena has eaten everything she can get her hands on and even attempted eating naikeman mistaking him for a gaint pickle she is significantly larger and doesnt seem all that bothered by Kais shout "you try sustaining a baby that compresses the normal 9 months into a week or two" she starts giggling then hugs Kai tightly almost crushing his ribs. Kai smiles and barely gets out of her grip. "Ow. So... how's the baby?" Kai asks breathing hard. "Also... just had a fight with.... with Bastion, I won, haha... omph..." Kai holds his ribs breathing heavily. "eager as hell, its figured out how to move its tail and boy is it demonstrating it" she puts his hand on her stomach she can feel a combination of small kicks and the wiggling of a tail "it better not be born with wings.... i dread to imagine that" "Draconians like my sister and me don't have wings in our genomes. You're good hun." Kai hugs her gently and then bends down and places his ear against her stomach listening. He can hear the heartbeat and feel a kick. He then laughs a little and straightens up. "I can tell by the heartbeat that it's going to be a girl. It'll be amazing." Kai says. "you ever pushed a watermellon out of a glove before? no? Then maybe save the amazing comments for after" she sits herself down "its a little weird being able to tell just by a heartbeat but whatever, also your species isnt the only one that can possess wingsyou know. If dad was a demon i would have had a 30% chance of being born with a pair" "I know, I know. Still, I'm only hoping for the best." Kai says sitting down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "i'm sure we'll have no problems when she's born. We need to think up names." "hmm i was wondering when this conversation would show up especially seeing as i've had panda chirp on about it quite a bit, gotta say though my minds a blank on this one" she turns to Kai "you got anything in mind?" Kai thinks for a second and keeps his eyes focused on the ground for a moment. "Hey, how about Ealga? It means intelligence and beauty. What do you think?" Kai asks. Sheena smiles "should have guessed you;d go for an angle like that, but yeah sounds good its probably better than anything i could come up with" "I honestly came in to help you and to see if you were OK. Also, I'm slightly surprised you're not shocked when I said I defeated Bastion." Kai says smiling. He gets up and looks for Panda and notices Naikeman missing an arm. "uh... Naike?" "Don't ask, I'm going to regenerate this and go on a walk." he says as he slams the door shut. Kai shakes his head and looks for Panda once again. "i will say this i did not expect a halucination of a pickle which turned out to be naikeman to taste like it did so yeah i appologise for nothing" she gets up and follows him "why would i be shocked? he is jsut a man and he is so self defeating he isnt willing to admit how strong he is plus at your peak im sure you outpace him and i speak from expereince there" "Aw shucks, thanks hun. So how long until our little girl is born?" Kai asks with a smile putting one hand on her belly and the other around her shoulders. "I really wanna know." "i can't say for certian most estimates are based on pure breed onikoras half breeds can have differences, but judging from how active it is i would say no longer than 3 days" "So I'll be a Dad in seventy-two hours. Well with North City destroyed I'd better go find supplies shouldn't I? I feel I'm strong enough to take on whatever faces us so I'll stop training for now." Kai says as he hugs his new wife. "Are you as excited as I am?" "of course i am though for obviously reasons i am a little bit anxious, not exactly expecting this to be a pleasant deliverance if you catch my drift" "Yeah, I understand." Kai says smiling. "I'm gonna go shopping, do you need an anything?" Kai asks. A New Fighter Venus landed in the Southwest Forest looking puzzled due to this being her first time there. "What is this place?" Venus said. "You're in the woods. Just about as far from civilization as you could be." Moeru said appearing atop a tree. leaning back, he fell partways down the tree, staring at Venus while upside down. " Hi." "As far away from civilization as possible is an understatement Moeru," a voice said. When the two look over, Kevryn came out from the treeline and padded off some leaves on his shoulder pads. "Might as well say we're in the middle of goddamned nowhere." Kevryn looks over to this new fighter and pokes a button on his scouter to see her base level. After a short smile and chuckle he looks over to Moeru and then back to the girl. "Who might you be?" he asks crossing his arms. "My name is Venus Briefs." She said and bowed with respect nervously. "Aw, be nice Kevryn. Maybe drop your power level. you're scaring the girl..." Moeru took a flip off of the tree, landing on the ground with his hands in his pockets. " Nice to meet you, Venus." he said, his eyes flashing red for a moment as he scanned her himself. "Briefs, huh? You know, there were some important individuals in the past who share that name..." Kevryn relaxes and keeps his arms crossed. "The Brief's family controls the Capsule Corporation and still does to this day. I'm guessing you're related to them somehow." Kevryn says in his normal stern voice. He uncrosses his arms and walks over closer to Moeru and goes back to standing solid with his arms crossed. "You don't need to bow you know, though it is common courtesy." Kevryn states. "I'm in relationship with a saiyan known as Trunks Briefs." She said "Another familiar name. I've never met a famous person before...well, no one famous to the general public. This is a blast, anyways." Moeru said, his eyes shining at the thought of meeting an important person in the world. "I guess it is exciting meeting someone so famous with the common folk." Kevryn states as he looks Venus over. "So, where is Trunks right now? Off at work I'm guessing?" he asks. "Yeah, he's at work. That man sure can keep himself busy." *She smirked and crossed her arms. "I'm guessing that he isn't the fighting type...unlike you. Your power level is actually a bit higher than I'd expect." Moeru said, running a hand through his hair. ''I don't know if he's flirting or joking around. Knowing him it's both. ''"So what brings you way out here all alone?" Kevryn asks. "I was just exploring places I never visited before." She says. "Why did you choose the great filthy outdoors? You would be better off leaving the planet." Moeru said, kicking a rock at a bear in the distance, knocking the beast out in the process.